Zero clearance fireplaces are well known to the industry and art. The terminology means that such metal fireplaces can be installed in a wood surround without any additional insulation or protection. It is further well known to provide such zero clearance fireplaces for initial installation already supplied with different types of decorative metal fronts for appearance purposes. Such would include, for example, a polished brass fronting, among many other options. However, the provision of a zero clearance fireplace with an integral, original decorative or polished metal fireplace front is quite expensive. Accordingly, there has been some effort made in the past to provide at least partial, add-on, front facade members or facing members which, being made of brass or other decorative metal, will improve at lest somewhat the typical black metal front appearance of the basic zero clearance fireplace.
Heretofore, to the best knowledge of the applicant, there has not been provided any full front coverage, add-on, zero clearance fireplace facade or facing. Particularly, there has not been provided such a facing which is constructed of elements which may be engaged and interfitted with one another so the entire assembly is mounted and supported firmly and safely with respect to the fireplace front without elaborate connection means engaging the zero clearance fireplace front or side walls. Optionally, a few self-driving metal screws may be employed with respect to the construction in assembly, depending on the owner's choice and circumstances.
It is also not believed that such a complete add-on decorative facade or facing for a zero clearance metal fireplace has ever been provided which will readily adapt to either louvres or grills positioned both above and below the fireplace opening or simply one set of louvres or grill located above the fireplace opening. Such, however, is the case with respect to the subject development and invention. In addition to brass, other finishes, such as chrome, aluminum, brushed steel, etc. may be employed without changing the basic function, attachment and operation of the add-on facing or facade.